A Lily for you
by Lidl-Elfgirl
Summary: A LP fic of harrys parents life at hogwarts. Summer holidays and beginning of sixth year. Kind of typical, or is i? read and find out! warning:HP spoilers if you havent read 6th book yet.oo no good at summaries.


**Hullo! well here it is, tadaah, my first story, sniff, so proud! Enyoy!**

**ps. A large letter before a talkline resembles the first letter in the name of the person who is talking **

**I do not own any of the HP characters**

**And now, enought gibberish, on with the story!**

* * *

A large green forest flicked by, quickly replaced by green widths occupied by some sheep. Then more woods, a small bird flying past…Oh, it would be fun if you could fly. Yeah, fly around all day... Eat and sleep. And if you got annoyed at someone you could just dive-dung-bomb him… 

Lily.. Lily!… .LILY!Knock, knock,anybody home?

Oh, just sod off Emy. Im thinking…

Now THAT IS news, never thought Id live to see the day…

EMILY!

Heh, just joking with you my dear little Lillykins… Besides, your so easy to upset.

WHY YOU!

Will you both just tune it down a bit, some people are actually trying to READ in here.

* * *

This is where the story begins, in one of the many compartments of the Hogwarts Express. The magnificent scarlet train that brings the students attending the magical school, Hogwarts from London on the first of September and back again at the end of the school year in June. The three former fifth year girls (next year to be sixth graders, hopefully, since they wouldn't be getting their OWL results until July..) were now happily enjoying their last time together before the holydays. And since Emily along with her family where going to France for to two weeks and Cassidy would be visiting her muggle father in Spain, they were quite keen to make the best of the time being. 

The three girls had known each other since the first year of school. But apart from all being in the same house, Gryffindor, they were still kind of opposites and many had wondered how the threesome got along so well.

Lily Evans was a smart and kind girl, but with a short temper to match her fiery red hair, loyal, compassionate and a constant protector of the smaller and weaker inhabitants of Hogwarts. (since shed gotten teased a lot in her old muggle school and knew what it felt like). She did look a little special, with her long flaming mane and startlingly green eyes, an oval shaped face and a few freckles (witch she dearly wished to curse all the way to Tibuktu) across her small nose. Lily was pretty, in a petite way. She was the shortest one of the three girls and was pretty self-conscious about it.

Emily Springwater, or Emy as she preferred to be called was by far the loudest of the pack, she had long platina blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a pale complexion and a mouth that wouldn't (or couldn't) shut up for more than five minutes at a time. She was tall and beautiful like a model, but even tough she was quite popular among the boys she was known to be picky, and would never date someone without being serious about it (previous experiences had taught her that). She was usually kind of carefree and cheerful, but you could always count on her support and sympathy if you ever needed it.

Cassidy Evergreen, the shy one. Was a honey-brown eyed brunette with a round and childish face. She was known to be a very kind and considerate person, who usually kept to herself. She was very cute and the picture of innocence. But on occasions sure could speak up if somebody tried to walk all over her or her friends. The only negative thing about her was that she rarely spoke of herself. Somehow she always got embarrassed or tried to quickly change the subject whenever someone asked about her, or her family. Only the previous year had Lily and Emy discovered that her family was a poor muggle one, and that the school sent her help money for her books and uniforms, to top it off her younger sister lay in a coma since two years previous.

As the train sped towards London the girls started chatting about the previous year.

E- Man it was a blast! But Im like totally happy its over now, said Emy as she started munching on a chocolate frog. I mean those exams weren't actually just cotton candy and all! At one point I already tought myhead was just gonna go KABOOOM! if I tried to memorise any more stuff.

C- I think we all did fine. At least compairing to the time we spent reading for them...

E- But aside from that! Lils! I wanna have the details of what happened between you and Potter on that snotty, what was it now?Oh,yeah! "exams over party" that ol Sluggy was having. I heard Potter and Sirious where on the invitation list too. Did he ask you out again or something?

L- Puh leees! Can we just skip the subject? Trying to get in to holiday-mood here, I definetly DO NOT need a reminder of that idiotic, egoistical, brainless, player, POTTER!

E- Geez, gimme a break. Why do you always go into war mode about the guy? Just give the boy a chance. I mean hes not a monster for gods sake! And those white Lilys he sentyouwhere really pretty.

Did anyone mention my name?

* * *

**plz review! **

Lidl Elfgirl


End file.
